


The Mistake?

by Ezra_Pearl



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Completed, M/M, yoonmin vkook namjin chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezra_Pearl/pseuds/Ezra_Pearl
Summary: Taehyun made a mistake?Jimi fell in love.





	The Mistake?

His body was convulsing and bleeding. Taehyung was covered in blood, he did not know which was his and which was his brother’s. All Taehyung did was hold his brother closer, not wanting to let go, years falling down his face. Prayers left his lips

“ please, please don’t die. Please………..”

Suddenly someone pulled him back, he fell backwards onto the ground, he blinked.

He was Jin hyung and Namjoon hyung.

“ NO!” He growled, grabbing everyone’s attention “ Get away from him”. Taehyung jumped forward only to be held back by much stronger arms.

“ Hyung… Calm down”

Taehyung began to laugh hysterically,no words left him , though the tears never stopped.

Then he saw him; Taehyung saw red. Junkook could not hold the older male back. Taehyung punched Yoongi on the face. Hard.

Yoongi fell down but Taehyung didn’t stop and the sad part was Yoongi didn’t fight back.

Yoongi believed he deserved it.

A few years ago

“ Please pay attention, these topics are going to fetch you marks”

The biology professor droned on. Taehyung had no idea why he took biology. Oh ! Wait,he did, it was because Baekhyun took biology and Taehyung had an obvious crush on the him.

Taehyung sighed looking at his best friend who sat next to him, Park Jimin, who was paying attention. Jimin took biology because Taehyung was taking it, but unlike Taehyung, Jimin actually enjoyed it, he even wanted to go further with it. Taehyung snorted at the thought, why would anyone want to take up biology in later life. He did not want to stare at some random ugly organism and pretend to be over enthusiastic every time it moved, he already did to that to grab Baekhyun’s attention, and he did. They became good friends.

But then Baekhyun found Chanyeol and Taehyung’s non existent love life went down the drain.

Taehyung groaned loudly thinking about his pathetic attempts in the past.

Suddenly everything was quiet, Taehyung likes around only to see everyone staring at him. The professor loudly cleared his throat and glared at the boy before he continued with his class.

“ Stop wallowing in self pity” Jimin whispered into his ears, making Taehyung jump. Jimin laughed “ Don’t worry Tae - Tae ” he patted the younger boy on the shoulders “ Someone will come along”

Someone did come along. But it was not for Taehyung though. Park Jimin fell this time. Taehyung thought he could protect Jimin.

Oh how wrong he was.

Min Yoongi was a senior, Kim Namjoon’s best friend. How they knew each other? Kim Seokjin was Taehyung’s older brother , who was dating Kim Namjoon, so yeah they met often.

It started small. Flirting every time they met, those cheesy pick up lines and the rare smile on Yoongi’s face when Jimin was happy.

At first Taehyung was happy for his friend, who had found someone. Jimin needed a life other than getting him out of trouble.

Oh, how wrong he was.

It started small, Taehyung knew Yoongi was part of the underworld. Jimin knew too but pretended he didn’t care. Jimin was too blind. They met Hobi hyung and Jungkook.

Hobi was Yoongi’s partner in crime and Namjoon’s childhood friend. Those three were part of a gang called cypher.

Jeon Jungkook was Jimin’s little cousin who was 5 inches taller than Jimin.

Jungkook became Taehyung’s other half and Jimin was finally happy that Tae found someone and even more excited to finally get some blackmail material on Jungkook.

But that did not stop Taehyung from worrying for his brother.

One day at dinner with Jin hyung, he asked “ Hyung, do you think Jimin and Yoongi hyung are going to work out?”

Jin stopped eating and looked at Taehyung, his younger brother’s worry visible clearly on his face. The elder make smiled reassuringly

“ They will Tae, it always works out”

Taehyung wished he could believe that.

College passed and Taehyung’s relationship with Jungkook was going as strong as ever and he wished he could say the same for Jimin.

Jimin wanted Yoongi to stop . Stop this madness that the older called life.

Hobi hyung stopped for his sister, Namjoon hyung stopped for Jin hyung; then why wouldn’t Yoongi hyung stop for Jimin.

Taehyung hated seeing Jimin in pain.

The couple argued, so badly. They lived each other so much that neither was willing to back out or even pack up and leave. It only made things harder.

“ Please Yoongi hyung!” Jimin cried “ I’m sick of this, all this worrying!”

“ Then don’t ” came the cold, sharp reply. Yoongi left slamming the door on his way out.

Jimin went to Taehyung’s place where he lived along with Jungkook and cried himself in self pity. Jungkook wanted to kill Yoongi but Taehyung always held him back.

He wishes now that he didn’t.

Everything comes to an end.

Everything; good or bad.

Jimin and Yoongi were bound to end. Today or tomorrow.

They were celebrating Jin and Namjoon’s second anniversary. Yoongi was not there, he had come but left early. Jimin pretended not to care but he did. It hurt how Yoongi’s addiction made him put everything behind it. Taehyung saw this and tried to make him happy,so did Jungkook.

“ Jiminie! ”

“ I’m older than you, you beat ”

Yes, Jungkook definitely tried. So did the others .

“ Hey, Jimin I made your favourite ”

“ Thank you Jin hyung ”

Hobi and Namjoon even convinced Jimin to have a drinking competition with them, which Hobi won and got knocked out. Cold.

All this time Taehyung never left Jimin’s side and made sure to keep Jimin’s sanity.

They all went home. “ So hyung ” Jungkook asked changing in the bedroom, while Taehyung sat in the living room. “ Where do you think Yoongi hyung goes all the time? ”

“ I don’t know Kookie, but I wish he would stop”

Well it all did stop.

It began with a phonecall.

“ Tae! Yoongi is in trouble ” Jimin cried into the phone “ I’m going to the 21st Street, call the police! ”

Yoongi never was in trouble.

His rivals wanted Suga to feel pain, to hurt. So they went for Jimin.

Taehyung got to the street first, saw the man shoot Jimin.

Taehyung held Jimin, still crying.

“ Why do I still love him Tae - Tae ? ”

Taehyung held Jimin’s hand all the way to the hospital, they sat in the back of Hobi’s cramped car.

Taehyung and Jimin’s eyes met, Jimin’s head lying lip on the Taehyung’s lap.

“ I’m sorry Tae ” Taehyung smiled “ we are brothers, ne , so Jiminie.. no sorry ”

Jimin smiled, the cute smile that Taehyung had not seen in ages. “ Thank you Tae - Tae , I love you and do take care of Kookie. Please don’t…….. Don’t ”

Jimin never finished. Taehyung held Jimin as he passed on.

Park Jimim

1994 - 2029

“ To love is man’s greatest strength ”

It rained on the day of the funeral. Taehyung did not cry. He knew Jimin was happy wherever he was. But….. Hell they all missed him. Jimin was Taehyung’s best friend, his brother.

Jin and Namjoon made all the arrangements for the funeral. Hobi took care of Jungkook, the younger wouldn’t stop crying, while Taehyung had wanted to be left alone with Jimin.

The coffin was lovered. Everyone who knew Jimin was there. Jimin was nice, kind to everyone. Even Baekhyun and Chanyeol were there offering there prayers and condolences.

All this time Taehyung never took his eyes off the black mass of hair Hiden clearly. He approached the so very familiar man, he spoke.

“ I’m so sorry Taehyung, it was never meant to be like this ” his voice was husky, he was clearly drunk. “ I will live the rest of my life has the punishment I deserve…. Death is too easy ….. I need to suffer ”

Before Taehyung could say or react. The man was gone.

That was the last anyone ever saw or heard of Min Yoongi.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. So constructive criticism is appreciated. Please do tell me what do you think. should I write more?  
> PS cross posted on tumblr


End file.
